Valthume
Located southeast of Markarth in The Reach, it serves as the tomb of a Dragon Priest named Hevnoraak. It can also be reached by going up the hill, to the southwest of Gloomreach. Sublocations *Valthume. *Valthume Catacombs. *Valthume Vestibule. Enemies Strategies Draugr Deathlords as well as the Dragon Priest Hevnoraak reside here. Conjuration spells or Sanguine Rosecan be used to fend off mobs of high-level enemies. Fire Breath is a very useful Shout to use in this dungeon: just one word of power can be very powerful against Draugr Wights and Draugr Deathlords. It is advised to bring a weapon that deals at least 45 damage or higher. Be prepared to fight up to two Draugr Deathlords at the same time as well as Draugr Scourge; or 3 Draugr Deathlords. (May depend on player level). Enemy types *Draugr *Dragon Priest - Hevnoraak *Draugr Deathlords *Frostbite Spiders *Draugr Scourge *Skeevers *Restless Draugrs *Dogs *Ghosts Traps *Pressure buttons causing lamps to fall in oil. *Large trap door in floor, looks like a metal grate. If you fall, you will land in a pit with a small tunnel off of it. There are three frostbite spiders and a draugr in the tunnel, and an expert locked door. *Upon entering the Valthume catacombs, there is a trip-wired chest that releases a giant frostbite spider. *A pressure plate, that seems like it is supposed to activate swinging axes is seen down the first hallway in the catacombs. *Soul gems that shoot fire can also be found. The best way to take care of these is to shout at them any of your shouts, unrelenting force or kyne's peace are the best for this. Or shoot them with a bow to knock them off of the pedestals. A more difficult, way is to just run and maybe use a resist fire potion, or grabbing the soul gems before passing down the hallway they shoot into. There is a separate room with a Draugr Deathlord in it before you come upon the flame hallway. It will be closed with a metal grate, the pull chain is very nearby. There is also a vessel in this room, so if you have the quest arrows for the vessels, make sure to move or take the soul gems before you continue to the third vessel. *Pressure plate activating a swinging spike wall. *When you pick up the iron claw, the four statues around you will begin to breathe fire. Grab it and run. *There is also a swinging log, when you open a door. Notable loot *Withershins - (Skill Book: Restoration) (close to the entry in Valthume) *Hevnoraak's Staff (Wall of Storms spell ) *Hevnoraak (Mask) (Effect: Immune to poison and disease) *Spell Tome: Oakflesh *Grand Staff of Charming (Slightly weaker version of the Calm spell) *Small Silver Ring *Other Books: **Aedra and Daedra **Argonian Account, v3 **Brief History of the Empire, v2 **Brief History of the Empire, v3 **Darkest Darkness - 2 **Life of Uriel Septim VII **The Cake and the Diamond **The Hope of the Redoran **The Real Barenziah, v2 - 2 **The Real Barenziah, v3 - 2 **The Real Barenziah, v4 **The Talos Mistake **The Wolf Queen, v3 **The Wolf Queen, v7 **Thief of Virtue - 2 **Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts **Ancient Nord Helmet Dragon shouts *Word Wall - Aura Whisper Amenities *Alchemy Lab Quests *Evil In Waiting *Letter from A Friend *Shalidor's Insights *Alteration Ritual Spell Bugs *The vessels can be knocked down from their pedestals, making them impossible to find after objects go flying around the room. If this happens, Clairvoyance should lead you right to them. *It is possible that the vessels will not be able to be taken from their pedestals (the option to take will not appear), therefore making the quest unfinishable. This can be fixed by reloading a save and taking the vessel as you normally would (solution worked for 360). *If you sit in the throne the skeleton is sitting in in the first room and then stand up, you may be unable to move. * The rings to the Door Puzzle may not move correctly. (WWFMankind Jr says: Easy fix, save in front of door with the claw in inventory. Load the save. Should work. Repeat if neccessary.) *The gate in front of the Word Wall may close on you while inside. Reloading an old save or using a ranged Shout (such as Unrelenting Force or Fire Breath) on the pedestal where the vial was located, it may open the gate momentarily. *This gate can also stay closed, in this case shooting it with a ranged spell or weapon will open it. *PS3: If you are having trouble getting the Iron Dragon Claw's door to work, reload to a previous save (Mine was located in the Valthume Vestibule), go to the Puzzle Door first (easy to find path if you have the Shout quest marker activated) kill the spiders in the room, but do not pick up the Dragon Claw into your inventory. Instead, literally pick it up (mind the fire trap), look at the combination, drop it, key the combination into the door and then obtain the Dragon Claw and use it on the door. Success! (Confirmed: PS3-Not confirmed have tried several times. Does not work. Claw cannot be moved from pedestal without adding to inventory. *It may be impossible to collect the word from the wall. The sounds will play, but no words will light up on the wall. *It may also be possible for the puzzle door not to open, no matter how much you reset your save. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' ru:Валтум Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations